Various types of equipment are used in fishing, such as weights and fishing leaders which would be attached to the fishing line with the lure attached to the weight or leader and with the lure having the hooks. In drift fishing and in trolling the line is cast into the water and the boat moves with or against the current carrying the line, the leader or weight and the lure with it. Under certain conditions where the current is too swift the weight or leader and lure are moved too quickly making it difficult to attract and catch fish.